A New Era
by Robertthekingslayer
Summary: Eragon has saved Alaegasia and ushered in a new era but a old threat has resurfaced and it will plunge the land back into chaos. OC characters are my own i dont own the inheritance cycle
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The mist ringed in around the top of the ancient mountain that had hid it's secret for years innumerable. None had tread here except for the sole inhabitants. The peak was dominated by a black castle. A castle that was so dark the shadows themselves seemed to fear the fortress. Outside of the castle kneeled a elf. His body was covered in armor of the same black as the castle. At his hip a sword of black steel so dark and horrible that many fled at the mere sight of it. His body was thousands of years old yet it remained lean and powerfully built. His eyes inspired fear in all that they gazed upon. He was looking into a glass wall he had constructed watching the events of the past two hundred years. He saw Eragon Sahdeslayer slay the dark king with the power of the eldunari and watched him rebuild the riders order from the ruins. He watched the empire beginning its climb from the darkness it had been locked in for a hundred years. He was the rider of the black dragon Fear, traitor to the order of the riders, son of Eragon the first, dark lord of the mountain sky's peak, and soon to be master of the world. With a roar from behind him his dragon lifted into the sky and as he stood and raised his arm the massive army at the base of the mountain moved forward to destroy the known world and to bring it under his rule. He mounted dragon and smiled as he recalled the vision the Soothslayer who saw the future told him. The false Riders under Eragon Shadeslayer would divide a group would join him and the rest would fight him and his Riders. They would fall she saw the cities of the elves burning, the human cities being overrun fighting losing fights. And his conquest would be complete his rule unchallenged if he slayed a group of young riders. For it would be their mission to find the power to challenge him. His armies would take their time marching on their great foe and his personal guard would chase down the young riders who went to New Doru Areaba


	2. A New Era Begins

A New Era Begins

_Swords clashed. Arrows flew into soldiers below. Dragons roared in the air with fire spewing from their mouths. Vrael saw him self standing on a hill with two people by his side as their opponents arrived. In the lead was a elf with eyes of such red blood hungry eyes he wanted to drop his sword and run. His two allies flanked him with their blades drawn. The one on the far left had a purple sword in his hands and a look of pure hate in his eyes. The one on the far right had a blood red blade with a look of disdain in her eyes. Then with a sudden roar the battle began. He rushed forward with his allies at his back. In a flash the sound of blades crossing filled the air. His friend with dark hair and a hard gaze was clashing with the man with the purple blade while his other friend was furiously crossing blows with the elf with the red sword. As for himself he was fighting the elf in black armor. His gold blade slammed into his black sword with sparks flying. With a roar he slashed towards his right shoulder but as he deflected the blow he spun and thrusted his blade under the elfs guard into his undefended leg. In a flash the elf with red eyes was slamming into him. He was retreating trying to hold off the elf's onslaught. He saw a black gloved fist fly past his sword which was locked with the elf's and collide with his chin throwing him to the ground with his blade flying from his grasp. He watched in horror as the elf turned and giving a sinister laugh shot a bolt of black energy from his palm where it struck Vrael's dragon square in the chest. With a roar the awe inspiring gold dragon crashed to the ground. Then the elf turned and plunged his blade into Vrael's side where he said "this is what happens when you resist me." Before he turned and walked away._

Vrael bolted up out of his small bed with sweat pouring down his body and tears streaming down his face. Looking around and taking in the surrounding area he sighed in relief. He was still in his family's modest home in the western edge of aroughs. "Vrael get your lazy butt up and go prepare the boat!" Roared his Uncle Luke. "I'm up uncle!" Vrael yelled back. Vrael was a half elf of eight and ten years of age. He lived with his Uncle Luke in Aroughs because his mother and father had been killed in a brief but bloody civil war over the throne of the Brodding Kingdom. He had brown hair, slightly pointed ears like a elf and blue-green eyes. He was taller than most of his friends but he was built slimmer and fast like a swordsman. As he pulled on a tunic he walked out of his house and jogged down to the docks to prepare his uncles fishing boat. The ship was plain, nothing extraordinary but good enough to catch fish in. The day was overcast with a light drizzle outside but still they need to fish to earn the money. It could've been any other day but today was the hatching day. The day that everyone in the city got to touch one of the dragon eggs to see if it would hatch for them. But Vrael couldn't touch the eggs. He was going to be on the sea all day helping his uncle try to catch fish. The eggs guardians would be in the city around noon today. The guardians of eggs is a group of ten elves, ten humans, ten urgals, ten dwarves, and two riders who travel with the eggs to all of the cities. "Vrael quit your daydreaming boy and finish preparing!" Roared his uncle. "Yes uncle!" Vrael yelled back as he finished preparing the ship. The city was a buzz of activity behind him as his uncles boat left the sheltered harbor of the city. They were barely gone a hour before a massive storm rolled in. The waves crashed over their ship with ferocious snaps. Vrael was thrown the length of the ship by one such wave. He slammed hard into a wall and was immediately on his feet running to grab a stray rope. They were half a league from aroughs when the biggest wave hit. It smashed the ship with the force of an angry god. When it threw Vrael, it threw him completely threw the wall he had previously hit. He fell unconscious just after he watched a lightning bolt strike the ships main mast and a fire quickly spread to the rest of the ship. When he next woke up it was later that day and he was laying near the wreck of his uncles ship, The Storm-Runner. As he began to stand he felt a sharp pain where he had been cut going through the wall. The ship was in utter ruins. Everything was trashed. Then he realized it. His uncle was gone. "Uncle?!" Vrael yelled hopefully. Scrambling wildly turning wreckage over he found his uncle underneath the shattered mast. "Uncle!" Vrael screamed. He threw his body against the mast trying to move it. He pushed with every ounce of his strength. But the mast wouldn't budge. Dismayed but still determined Vrael strained to help his uncle. Then in a sudden rush all feeling returned to his bruised and battered body. Feeling a deep pain in his side Vrael saw a piece of wood impaled in his side. As the rush of feelings overwhelmed him he collapsed to the ground and let darkness surround him.

When he woke up all Vrael saw was the faces of his aunt and the two riders who had arrived in the city the day before the eggs where scheduled to be touched. Groaning he sat up clutching his side. "Slow down there young man!" His aunt scolded. Offering a weak smile Vrael sat back against the wall behind him. "I'll be fine Aunt Sarah." Vrael

Said. Stepping forward a human rider stepped forward and said "young man you had a very grievous injury you should rest."

"How is my uncle?" Vrael asked with a worried expression on his face.

"He asleep right now as you should be." Vraels aunt replied.

"Rider if I may ask, could I touch one of the dragon eggs you brought to the city?" Vrael asked with a look of hope in his eyes.

Chuckling the rider turned to elven rider next to him and flashed a smile before muttering something and moved back towards Vrael with a egg that was golden like the sun on it's brightest dawn in his hands.

"It's so beautiful." Vrael said in awe. Reaching out slowly Vrael laid his hand on the egg when to his surprise he saw the human rider's eye brows shoot up and the elven rider look surprised when there was a sudden crack in the eggs smooth shell.

Laughter boomed from the human rider as he laid the egg next to Vrael. Vrael smile only grew as the gold dragons head popped out of the shell. He felt the barriers around his mind disappear and leave nothing in their place. Reaching out he felt the dragons young conscience and with his mind sent a wave of happiness and affection to the young dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Willis POV

The streets of (illieria) were well kept and clean but none of that mattered to the son of none. Willis had grown up on the streets stealing food to survive. And currently with winter closing in he needed to get his next meal soon. He crept along the narrow alleyways of the Capitol quiet and alert looking for the city watch that was patrolling the city. "What's going on Willis?" Said a voice from the shadows. Willis jumped from his crouch to a standing position drawing his dagger and holding it ready. Behind him stood Rosaline laughing at him for jumping up like that. Shaking his head he sheathed his dagger and went to leave when Rosaline said "you need to steal something worth plenty of money if you want to make it through this winter."

"Tell me something I don't already know." Willis said.

"Ok then I guess you don't want to know the green egg is in the castle and there happens to be enough gold and jewels lying in a bag in the same room behind the door to last somebody all winter." Rosaline said grinning. Turning Willis ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before sprinting towards the castle. Yelling "thank you princess!" Behind him.

POV CHANGE

Rosaline stood there smiling as Willis ran down the street before looking down at her hand at the symbol of a rider she had just gotten from the ruby red dragon which she decided to name Jinx. She began to slowly walk down the streets towards the keep where her elder brother Melkir ruled from.

POV CHANGE WILLIS

The dark streets of the capital were empty this late at night except for a lone figure. Willis ran quickly to the castle under the massive ledge above the city. He barely made a sound as he went from street to street searching dodging guards until his reached the citadel. Slowing down to a stop Willis looked around before he started climbing the citadel walls. He reached the fifth floor where the eggs are usually kept when they are in the city. Creeping down the corridor Willis found a single locked door. Picking the lock with the smooth ease of a practiced thief he walked inside grabbed the bags behind the pedestal and reaching out he laid his hand on the breathtaking green egg he watched surprised as it started to hatch. Yelling came from behind him. Turning he had just enough time to see a shield swinging towards his face before he was on the ground slipping into the darkness.

Time break 2 hours

When Willis awoke he was in a suite laying on the bed the green dragon at his side and the riders mark on his hand. Sitting up he saw Rosaline sitting by his bed smiling with a ruby red dragon sitting in her lap and the riders mark upon her palm also. Smiling he stood up and with the young hatchling on his shoulder he walked out onto the balcony and watched as the sun rose in the distance. He heard Rosaline walk next to him and felt her hand intertwine with his and felt his smile grow larger as a new age began. The sun was shining high above the golden capital of the Brodding Kingdom and upon his shoulder stood a neon green dragon with whom he'd explore the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Vrael POV 4 months later.

_Vrael watched from above as six figures appeared out of a gate in the citadel. They all wore armor that shown like gems as they approached their dragons. The first was Willis the Rider of the great green dragon Aiedal wearing neon green armor. Then with her hand locked with his stood Rosaline the Rider of the deadly red dragon Jinx. The third was dressed in a alternating pattern of black and white. She was a tall proud half elf named Wolfia who was the Rider of the feared black and white dragon Servitium. After her came Luna the Rider of the graceful silver dragon Circe. Holding her hand emerged Vrael wearing his golden armor with his long blade at his side. He was the Rider of the mighty golden dragon Terrorith. Finally emerged their newest friend Felix with his ice blue armor and blade. He was the Rider of the daring ice blue dragon Shruikan. The six of them stood on the wall and watched as a army with black armor approached the city. Then the scene changed. He saw Willis dueling with a general of the army and the General was elven by the looks of him. Luna stood on a roof shooting arrow after arrow into the army. Wolfia was dancing through the enemy ranks her twin blades were weapons of mass destruction. Rosaline stood back healing the wounded. Felix was cutting down the enemy calmly leaning out of the way of blows before slashing them down. The six dragons were breathing fire down on the enemy ranks outside the city. Then it zoomed in on Vrael. He stood there with his golden armor covered in red with a arrow in his left arm. He held Edoc'sil above his head and yelled "Drive them back men! They have forced a opening now avenge your fallen comrades! Show these cowardly curs why the should fear the might of the Broddring kingdom!" Then he lead the charge into the enemy slashing down foes left and right. He was untouchable as he spun and jumped through the enemy ranks with his regiment(1,000 men) behind him. Then the scene changed again. Vrael sat upon Terroriths back looking at a brown dragon and a rider encased in brown armor staring at them. Then with a roar they clashed. Terrorith spun up and over the other dragon breathing fire upon the dragons back as he passed over it. Then the two slammed together with massive force. The Rider thrusted towards Vraels mind in a attempt to seize it._

_Vrael exchanged blows with the enemy rider and slowly but surely gaining the upper hand before he looked and saw the ground approaching rapidly. He screamed in his mind "Terrorith fly!" before they slammed into the ground leaving a massive crater in the ground. Vrael climbed out of it and healed Terrorith as the enemy rider and dragon did the same. The two pairs looked at each other before they charged. Vrael slashed, spun, parried, thrusted, slashed, dodged and jumped before he heard a roar behind him as Terrorith fell ,wounded on the jaw, onto the ground. The enemy rider roared with laughter as his dragon prepared to kill Terrorith. Anger flooded Vrael and he turned and yelled "Jierda!" with all of his might and watched the dragon fall dead with a loud snap. Turning he yelled at the enemy and leapt forward Edoc'sil spinning in massive golden arcs before it spun around the Riders blade and sunk hilt deep into the enemy's chest. He left the blade laying in the dead Riders chest as he walked to Terrorith and leaned his head against his side steadying himself when he heard laughter rolling across the plains towards him. He saw the traitor Tornac standing there with his palm raised smiling. "Garjza." Tornac said calmly._

_"Terrorith FLY TO THE CITY! Tell Willis Edoc'sil Brisingr Rahdr Deyja( Unconquerable red fire dies) those exact words Terrorith." Vrael said before he squared his shoulders as the bolt of energy slammed into his chest and all went dark._

Vrael slowly sat up in his tree house in Du Weldenvarden. He had spent the last two months under Master Vanir. He was still in shock over the fact he was now a dragon rider. His dragon was named Terrorith and he was as big as the small house Vrael had grown up in. Terrorith was loyal, stubborn, witty, and he was wise beyond his years. The last two months Vrael had resided in the elven homeland training to be a Dragon Rider. He became quick friends with his fellow apprentices. His closets friends though were Luna a tall beautiful elf who never ceased to amaze Vrael. She always outsmarted him and was his dearest friend beside Willis who was like the brother he never had and she was the rider of the silver dragon Circe, Willis a human whose sense of fun and humor brought fun to everyday who rode the green dragon Aiedal, Rosealine a beautiful human whose skill in magic was amazing, and who rode the ruby red dragon Jinx, and Wolfia who like Vrael was a half elf. She was colder than the others, more cut off and remote. She rode the black dragon Servitium. Thinking back on it he thought of the first day they all flew.

perfect it

_Flashback_

_Vrael sat in the saddle on the hollow on Terroriths neck. The pair sat astride a cliff overlooking the forests below them. The other Riders suddenly took off from below the trees with shouts of joy. A smile was instantly on Vrael's face as he saw the red, silver, green, blue, and black dragons shining in the sky. Italicized in book. "So Terrorith are you ready to make the other dragons be in awe of you?" Vrael asked his dragon in his mind._

_"Of course. It's only right that they be in awe of me. I am the eldest of our pack." Came Terroriths deep booming reply. Then with little noise he lept off the cliff Vrael clinging to his back. Snapping his wings he straightened out and flew above the other dragons before uttering a deep roar and diving down in between the other dragons as Vrael laughed. The others scattered away startled until the laughter of Vrael's voice reached them. All of them minus Wolfia who maintained a light touch to observe their conversation linked their minds smiling as the dragons hovered. They were the kings and queens of the sky. Vrael's smile was infectious to the other Riders._

_"Are you all enjoying the ride?" Asked Jinx._

_"Of course" replied Willis laughing. All was perfect it seemed._

_End of flashback._

Vrael moved quickly clothing himself in the attire of a riders apprentice and grabbed his elven training sword. He had to look his best because tomorrow was the day he began his journey to the island of New Doru Araeba. To say he was nervous would be a understatement. "Why are you trying so hard to dress and look perfectly?" Came Terroriths voice startling Vrael.

"Quiet you big golden lump." Vrael said jokingly.

"Are you trying to impress a certain elf we know?" Terrorith said knowingly.

"Even if I am it won't matter soon we will probably be separated and sent to other parts of Aleagasia." Vrael said dejectedly.

"Your going to be late if you want to walk your elf to the party that will be taking place in our honor."

Terrorith said.

Cursing Vrael rushed around gathering the last of his things before he sprinted from his tree to Luna's three houses away hearing Terroriths booming laugh in his mind. As he arrived she came down in a silver sleeveless dress with her hair cascading down her shoulders to her lower back. Stunned momentarily Vrael said "You look beautiful tonight Luna Svit-Kona." Before deeply bowing to her. He worried he was underdressed because he wore a golden tunic with a emerald green jacket and black trousers. His golden tunic had the Riders symbol in the center of it. He let his shaggy brown hair hang down around his ears and brushed out of his face by his hand. Holding out his arm Vrael smiled the smile that always seemed to be on his face. Luna smiled in reply and locked arms with Vrael and they walked to the sparring fields that had been set aside for this massive event. Today Vrael and his friends completed step one in their training process and received their respective weapons. The elves danced and sang in a buzz of excitement. When Vrael and Luna reached the celebration Vrael started laughing as he saw Willis attempting to dance with Rosealine but he kept tripping over his own feet. Luna slapped his arm and gave him a look of mock anger over his laughter at his friend before pulling him onto the dance area. Vrael placed his hands on Luna's hips and slowly began to dance with her. They spun round and round for what seemed like a lifetime before the song came to a end and Master Vanir appeared on the stage and called Riders up to the stage. "Kneel Riders of Dragons." Called Master Vanir. Kneeling Vrael and his friends bowed their heads. "Rise Willis son of none, Rider of Aiedal the morning star. Rise Rosaline daughter of King Carcomb Rider of Jinx. Rise Luna daughter of Alexandria Rider of Circe. Rise Wolfia daughter of none Rider of Servitium. And finally rise Vrael son of none Rider of the golden dragon Terrorith." Called Master Vanir and his dragon King. Master Vanir clapped his hands and on the table were six beautiful swords. "Rider Willis step forward," Master Vanir said. After Willis was before him he asked "Willis do you swear to guard Aleagasia with your life? To be steadfast in the face of evil? To walk between the light and dark so that another will not have to?"

"I swear." Willis said. Then Vanir presented Willis with his sword. A neon green curved blade (Samurai katana style) perfect for Willis's fighting style. Holding the sword out from his body Willis named his sword Wydra or fate in the human language. Then Rosaline stepped forward and repeated the process and was presented her red blade which she named Destiny. Then Luna went and completed the process and name her silver sword Heart. Then Wolfia took the oath and received her twin sabers. Long and deadly with a slight curve to the blade they radiated power. One was black and one was white. They seemed to show the two sides the Riders walked. Which she named Eternal Life in the strange language she sometimes spoke. Then it was Vrael's turn. He approached Vanir calmly and spoke the oath. When the golden blade was handed to him it felt perfect. It fit his hand and was a extension of his arm. It seemed unbeatable. It was the same length as a long sword but had a longer hilt. It was the hand and a half sword he had always wanted. The blade shone like the sun in the sky. The cross guard curved gracefully into a roaring dragon. The hilt was black with a line of gold curving throughout it in intricate patterns. The pommel was a single gold jewel. The golden color glowed with power. There were intricate patterns woven throughout the blade the showed it's true power. Holding his blade out he said "Sword I name thee Edoc'sil (unconquerable). Then the singing started again and dancing as humans, elves and dwarves drank and roared with laughter at stories being told. Vrael smiled at the sight as it appeared. "Now for the Riders duel. Three duels will take place simultaneously. Vrael versus's Willis, Wolfia versus's Rosaline, and Felix versus's Tornac." Vrael walked through the crowd with Luna just enjoying her presence as he approached the location for the duel. "Look at this. My little rider finally has gotten the courage to talk to the elf he's thought about for the last two months!" Terrorith teased as he twisted and turned through the sky with Luna's silver dragon Circe.

"Terrorith!" Vrael snapped in his mind with mock anger a small smile on his face. Feeling a pressure on his arm he looked around and saw that they were at the sparring fields and WIllis stood ready with his curved blade Wydra drawn. A smirk was on Willis's face at Vrael's surprise. Shaking his head he drew Edoc'sil from it's sheath. He drew in a deep breath as he guarded his swords blade. Willis sprinted at Vrael with Wydra held low as he charged. With a roar Willis swung diagonally towards his chest. Vrael jumped over Willis avoiding the blow sending Edoc'sil in horizontal blow towards Willis's back which Willis deflected. Straightening the two friends circled each other before with a roar they attacked each other exchanging blows as hard and fast as they could. Vrael spun, ducked, and dodged as often as he blocked using Edoc'sil. Gathering his strength Vrael ducked under a horizontal blow from Willis before jumping as high as he could flipping landing behind Willis and raining a rapid barrage of blows on Willis before he finally stumbled under Vrael's strongest blow. Vrael stabbed aiming to end the match quickly but Willis rolled and kicked Vrael's legs out from underneath him. Rolling back to his feet Vrael deflected Willis's first two blows before ducking the third and spun kicking Willis's legs out from underneath him but as he fell Vrael rolled using his elven traits to roll behind Willis and catch him with Edoc'sil on his throat as Willis fell. The crowd roared it's approval as the two friends gasped for breath from their long drawn out duel when Vanir yelled "And tomorrow the duels will be Luna versus's Wolfia and Vrael versus's Felix. The crowd cheered for the four riders. "Now let's celebrate!" Yelled Vanir. The cheers grew louder as the riders walked off the platform to their respective partners. Taking Luna's hand Vrael walked over to a table and gathered two plates of food and two goblets of dwarven mead before leading her to a table in a small grove of trees that provided shade. As the dragons rested nearby in his mind Vrael could sense Circe and Terrorith laughing at how nervous Vrael had been for this evening.

LINE BREAK POV CHANGE 2 hours earlier.

Willis POV

WIllis was nervous to say the least. He was wearing a neon green shirt with the riders emblem on the front with a red jacket over it. He had his elven training sword strapped to his side. His black hair was brushed away from his face. Aiedal had already left and was flying above du weldenvarden enjoying the free sky's. Willis walked out of his tree house and met his beloved Rosaline at her tree house before they walked to the celebration. Willis had asked Rosaline to marry him the night before and had been overjoyed when she said yes. He was so excited that he didn't realize they were at the celebration until Rosaline was pulling him out onto the dance floor. His face was beat red as he stepped on her toes as they danced. He was tripping over his own feet. "So master thief are you having trouble dancing?" Rosaline teased.

Willis gave her the ghost of a smile before he picked her up and spun her around as she shrieked with laughter. They laughed and danced for the next two hours having fun with the surrounding dwarves and humans while the elves seemed content to sing their songs in the trees. After his duel with Vrael ended Willis danced with Rosaline one more time before they would go join Vrael and Luna who sat in the shade under a tree nearby. It was a slow dance as the stars rose in the sky. It was a song the elves alone sang. They sung of the mighty shadeslayer who loved a elvish princess. The song told of their forbidden love during the war and how after the war ended duty called them apart for a hundred years before the princess was able to join the shadeslayer in restoring their order. The Riders Order. It was a long slow song that was sad at first but ended happily. Willis felt saddened that the shadeslayer and the princess had to wait a hundred years before they could finally be together as they wanted to be when he held his love in his arms. He drew Rosaline close and kissed her forehead as the night closed in.

POV CHANGE THIRD PERSON.

Before long Willis and Rosaline joined Vrael and Luna with their food and the four sat and talked and joked for hours on end. No one saw Wolfia walk out of the clearing though. She climbed up into the trees casting wards against hearing and sight she pulled out a skull.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 wolfia POV

As she sat in the tree pondering what had transpired since Servitium had hatched for her. Her mind went back to the day she had received the egg.

FLASHBACK.

Wolfia was crouching in the shadows of the city of Dras Leona a filthy city that was despised by many in the empire. The Riders had tried to fix the city up clean the streets and clear out those that worshiped Helgrind the massive black mountain a short ways away from the city but it had failed when the a rebellion for the throne had begun in Tierm. But she called the city home because of the shady deals and happenings that still occurred in the city. She was sneaking down into remains of the ancient cathedral. She advanced down numerous winding hallways before arriving in the wide circular room she used as her home. Six of the eight tunnels had collapsed with the cathedral above. This chamber had been her home the last one hundred years of her life. But there was something strange in her home this time. In the center sat a man in solid black robes with a hood hiding his face. He held a object that would change wolfias life forever. In his gloved hands was a black and white dragon egg. The man rose slowly to his feet and laid the egg on ground looking at her and saying "so you may continue your fathers work." Before he turned and strolled out of the room. Wolfia slowly advanced on the egg when it hatched. It was a fierce noble dragon. She slowly reached her hand out until it came in contact with the hatchlings flank.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Now here she sat in a tree in the great forest Du Weldenvarden training with Servitium to become a Dragon Rider. Her friends sat in the shade a short ways away laughing and conversing with each other. She gave a grim smile when Vrael turned to look for her but couldn't find her. She hopped out of the tall tree. She gathered herself some food and mead and join them in their celebration. Her grim expression never wavered as Willis and Vrael acted like the fools that they were. Vrael was looking nervous after a little while though. Turning he faced the tall elf Luna and with his face beat red asked her permission to begin to court her. Wolfia smiled grimly as the fools face lit up at her reply before shaking her head and drawing her hood low over her face watching the crowd dance and away to the sounds of elves singing. Then in the distance as if from a forgot age a soft song began playing. The song was a song of mourning. A song of loss and heart ache. It was also sung by the one person Wolfia had hoped to never hear from. The sound belonged to the mother who had abandoned her ages ago. The mother who had called her a devils spawn and sent her to die alone in the fierce Hadarac desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Vrael's POV

The celebration lasted long into the night before everyone went to get some rest. Now today would be the second round of dueling then more celebrating and some slight studying before the finals. Vrael was squaring off against Felix in the semifinals today. He knew Felix was a dangerous opponent but Vrael wanted to beat him to face Wolfia in the finals. As he rose from his bed he pulled on a crimson tunic and red trousers before he belted on Edoc'sil and pulled himself into Terroriths saddle. Italicized in uploaded story. "Terrorith would you like to fly after my sparring match today?" Vrael asked

"Certainly fierce one." Terrorith responded

"Terrorith why do you call me that? Vrael questioned.

"Because you are hot headed and passionate." He responded his voice full of humor. Then with a roar the golden dragon leaped into the air with his young rider upon his back. They flew over the trees until they arrived at the training fields. When they arrived and Vrael dismounted and Felix was already there. Vrael steeled his nerves and drew Edoc'sil from it's sheath and cast the spells to guard it edge. Felix's ice blue sword was moving in small circles. The two turned towards their master and the king and queen of the elves bowing deeply before facing each other again. Vrael started the duel this time. He sprinted across the clearing and slashed at Felix's left shoulder. Felix bent his body avoiding the blow and launched his own counter attack towards Vrael's exposed side. Vrael rolled away from the blow jumping back to his feet quickly. The two faced each other wearily waiting for the other to act. This time Felix started the sequence. He thrusted towards Vrael's right shoulder before slashing towards his left knee and spinning brought his blade in a crushing two handed overhead blow. Vrael turned his body away from the thrust then flicked his sword across his body deflecting Felix's blow up into the air before he gripped Edoc'sil two handed and held Felix's blade over his head. Their swords where lowered to head level where the shoved against each other trying to gain dominance. Finally Vrael smiled before he shoved mightily against Felix and disengaged their blades and then launched a series of attacks aim at every part of his opponents body then to finish it as Felix thrusted he blocked the blow and twisted his blade around the pale blue sword before with a well timed twist he threw the blade from Felix's grip and leveled Edoc'sil with his throat. Clapping ensued as Vrael shook hands with Felix and retrieved Felix's sword for him. The celebration would close later that day but the Riders themselves were to leave after the final duel was finished. But the final duel never happened. The Riders were called away at the conclusion of the semi finals because of a threat to New Doru Araeba.

Time break 2 hours later

Willis POV

Willis sat astride Aiedal the partner of his heart and mind flying across the distant plains and rivers. He was wearing a brown tunic with a neon green jacket over it and black trousers. He looked around the area checking for danger. He saw Vrael and Terrorith performing arial tricks and Luna and Circe flying nearby with Luna laughing at the pairs antics. Rosaline was sleeping peacefully on Jinx's back and wolfia was also surveying the area upon her black dragon Servitium. Felix was a little ways away closed of to the world enjoying the flight when in his mind he heard his masters voice say "Here is where we will land. Flashing a picture of a rocky incline a short distance away. When we land myself and kongur(king) will depart to travel farther ahead. This is another part of you training. You will meet me here and then I'll lead you into New Doru Araeba. Flashes image of a small fishing village." Willis felt Aiedal start to descend as his master finished speaking. Once on the ground he dismounted from his giant friend before walking to the small camp the others had set up. The camp consisted of a fire and some stumps the others had crafted into chairs. Vrael sat near the fire playing his flute softly while Luna sung a elven song that Willis couldn't place while Rosaline was curled up next to Jinx watching the fire. Felix was alseep next to Shruikan and wolfia well wolfia was looking at the blades of her swords. Willis laughed as Vrael's stump was suddenly flipped by a large golden tail that "accidentally" flicked by. He was surprised about how much he felt at home with them. This was his family now. Rosaline was the woman he loved. Vrael his stubborn brother. Luna the caring sister. Felix the mischievous cousin and Wolfia who was like a distant cousin who was hurt by her past it seemed. The dragons each added to the fact.

"We fit in here, little one." Said Aiedal in his mind. A smile was firmly planted on his face as he replied "aye my friend we do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Courage. This is one thing it took to become a Rider of dragons. They all had the courage to be Riders of the Order but did they have the integrity to walk the line between the light and dark. Willis was sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the dragons practicing their flying while Rosaline, Luna, and Felix all practiced magic and Vrael and Wolfia were clashing with blades a short distance away. He was absently twirling a small throwing knife through his fingers as he thought of what it was to be a Rider. To be a Rider you defended the weak, healed the sick, taught the uneducated, looked out for the common man, and you protected peace. He had been a Rider for nearly six months since his best friend and partner of his heart Aiedal hatched for him. In that time he had committed those principles to memory as well as learning how to shoot a bow far better, swordsmanship, and magic. Now he sat on a cliff with his friends who were also his training squad with their dragons soaring in the sky. Lowering his head, Willis extended his mind as far as he could listening to the thoughts of the ants and of the eagles flying above. Then as suddenly as peace had settled on his mind panic set in. A foreign mind assaulted his own. He frantically threw barriers of steel focusing on his sword Wydra. Opening his eyes he saw Vrael and Wolfia standing back to back slashing down dozens of soldiers as fast as they could but more kept coming. Luna was standing back with Rosaline casting spells into the advancing troops while Felix guarded them. Seeing his beloved in danger he ripped his bow of his back and launched arrow after arrow into the advancing troops. Downing dozens he kept up his barrage as he attacked the Mage who had attacked him with his mind. The dragons sensing their Riders in danger roared a challenge and swooped down onto the attacking troops butchering all that approached their beloved Riders. Vrael and Wolfia had rejoined the rest of their group when a voice radiated over the entire campsite over the roar of the dragons. "Riders of dragons! There is no reason for you or your Dragons to die on this day! Lay your weapons on the ground now and you will have King Cedric of Surdas mercy. You will be taken to Aberon where you will swear loyalty to the His Majesty." Shouted a man wearing solid black armor with a jagged blade in his hand.

Willis saw Vrael take a step forward and yell "By this action you have declared war upon the Order of Dragon Riders! In response for your foolishness your king will die and your nation will cease to exist. All who wish to survive lay down your weapons now and you shall be spared. Otherwise death shall be your punishment." He was shocked by his friends calm fury. Many of the young troops and several of the older troops seemed to consider the offer when their commander ordered them to kill the Riders. The soldiers surged forward before a sound swept across the site of the ambush. Vrael was laughing. The Riders where surprised by their friends ability to laugh at a time like this. Vrael turned to the group and with a smile that never touched his eyes said "I'll see you all when I wake." Then he turned and they felt him and Terrorith merge minds to a point unreached before. Then he yelled a single word. "ISTALRI BOETK!" Fire roared from his outstretched palms engulfing the advancing troops before he collapsed to the ground. Silence ruled for a time as nearly a hundred men lay dead from the brutal spell as well as the two hundred who had fallen in the initial ambush. The remaining fifty men looked around and began to flee but stopped at the sight of their commander. He strolled towards the Riders with a cruel smile on his face. Suddenly Willis felt a mind strike his own. The force of the attack forced him to his knees. He looked around to see the dragons as well as the other Riders in a similar position. Wolfia stumbled to her feet and began advancing on the man. She drew close enough to strike and unleashed her deadliest strikes and use all of her half elf speed trying to slay the man. Not a single blow landed. His sword deflected each and every blow. Willis pushed himself to his feet and saw Felix do the same and charged to aid Wolfia. The three Riders launched blow after blow in a vain attempt to slay the enemy who was overwhelming them. In the slamming of metal they heard a low sound. "Thrysta Vindr" were the words that left the mans mouth. And suddenly all three of them were on the ground. He saw the surviving Surdan troops grab Vrael, Luna , and Rosaline before the commander began advancing on the three who had challenged him. "The mighty Riders so easily beaten." He said. His black blade rose above Felix's chest before a roar shattered the silence that had grown after the commanders words. Looking upwards Willis saw six massive dragons fly above them. From the mighty animals back dropped five Riders. Two elves, two humans, and a Urgal. For the most part they were unknown except for one who had once been fear through Alaegasia. Murtagh son of Morzan. The Red Rider advanced on the Commander and like they would swipe away cobwebs from a doorway the Rider destroyed the mans minds defenses and gathered all of his knowledge and killed him with a single word. Turning the other Riders had the Surdans on their knees. The Red Rider turned to look at the him and said "Rest easy boy for you still have a long journey ahead of you." Before the world slipped away from Willis's view.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The sun was high in the sky when Vraels eyes next opened. His muscles where cramped and he was sore. Sitting up he saw his friends scattered around a new campsite nursing wounds and talking to another group of Riders. As Vrael shifted looked up but at the word of a older rider who appeared dwarven she didn't come to his side. Willis was being healed by none other than the Red Rider. Leaning back against his dragons side Vrael caught his breath when a tall, lean elf walked towards him. The elf was dressed in the orange color of his dragon and he had shaggy raven black hair. At his side was a long slim saber. When the elf reached him he bent down and said "Young Rider I will not stand on formalities at such a time but I am Master Lorthran, Rider of Valior and your new master."

Looking at his new master Vrael nodded weakly before saying "Yes Lorthran-elda." The young riders head was pounding from using so much magic in the ambush. He felt the partner of his heart Terrorith wake as he rested there and welcomed his friend into his mind. "Young one you were rash in your decision. You and our friends could've defeated those soldiers without resorting to such a method." Terrorith's booming voice said.

"Aye I know my friend but it would've taken far more energy to defeat all of those troops and would've left us weakened against their commander. Although I don't think our new master approves of it." Replied Vrael with a small smile. The Elder Riders moved to the center of the campsite and Murtagh took charge saying "Riders give us your attention. It is time we introduced ourselves as a group. As some of you may know I am Murtagh, son of Morzan, and Rider of Thorn. I am going to be training Willis, Rider of Aiedal. The elf to my left is Lorthran Rider of Valior and he shall be training Vrael Rider of Terrorith." The human to Murtaghs right was introduced as Garrow son of Roran Stronghammer and was the Rider of the white dragon, Eridor, and was training Felix. The second human was named Jorgen and had light brown hair as well as startlingly blue eyes as well as being tall was the Rider of the aquamarine dragon, Athenos, and was training Wolfia. The massive Urgal who was only short of being a Kull rode the steel grey dragon Nightstalker was training Rosaline. Finally the Dwarf who was of course short with black hair and a beard rode a brown dragon named Farthen was the master of Luna. At the conclusion of his speech Murtagh dismissed them to recieve instructions from their master. Moving to Lorthren, Vrael bowed deeply saying "Master Lorthran". His master looked at him with a strange look of pride and disapproval at the same time. Finally the elf said "I know you did what you did to protect your fellow Riders and that is admirable but you put yourself at risk recklessly in a situation in which it wasn't required. Now for your first challenge. You are currently wearing your traveling clothes and sword. I want you to go to your saddlebags where I have left a suit of light armor. You will put it on and strap your pack on your back. You will run from here to the river and back for the next three hours nonstop am I understood?"

"Yes Ebrithil." Vrael said with his head bowed before moving to his dragons side. In total he spent fifteen minutes equipping what his master called "light armor". A leather padded shirt with a chain mail shirt over it. Over the chain shirt was a leather/metal breast plate and protecting his legs where metal leg guards whose name he couldn't recall. His arms were strapped in steel gauntlets with chain gloves covering his hands. In all it weighed a lot. Cursing under his breath Vrael began the long two mile trip down the cliff face to the river.

Time jump 3 hours.

After the three hours were up Vraels good mood was gone and he was annoyed and sore from running in the armor so long. Once he returned to his master he was assigned another task. He was to shield his mind from his master who would attempt to gain control of his mind. Closing his eyes Vrael visualized the blade of Edoc'sil long and golden. He focused on every detail. Suddenly a powerful mind slammed into his own. He stood there holding the image in his mind for what felt like hours before a fourth and final massive attack broke his concentration for good. Withdrawing from his mind his master nodded and said " Not bad for your first try Apprentice Vrael. Now I want you to follow me through the dance of the snake and crane. Hours later after spending a full day training Vrael fell asleep in his cot worn out and aching.

The next day the Riders left early to arrive at a Riders out post where they would spend the next month training. A routine was soon set for Vrael as he was constantly running and fighting. His mind remained linked with Terrorith as they trained and the pair were quickly becoming a good Dragon Rider pair. He saw little of his friends during this time until the night came and they stopped for food. He had grown closer to Luna during this time and had even acted as the best man at Willis's and Rosalines wedding. He still remembered it with a smile. Murtagh-Elda preformed the ceremony. All of the Riders at the out post wore their official robes and the apprentices wore their formal robes over their armor for the duration of the wedding. Except for a strange Urgal who wore nothing but a loin cloth. When Willis had turned to him for the rings Vrael had smile and whispered a spell. In Willis's outstretched hand appeared a beautifully crafter pair of rings one red one neon green. It had been a great day of rest and relaxation. His muscles had harden and his reflexes sharpened. Terrorith was quickly growing to a massive size and would soon be able to breathe fire. They had become much stronger Riders when their month was up. Mounting Terrorith, Vrael buckled the straps around his legs and settled in the saddle. His masters mind which was now familiar touched his own and said "It is time for the journey to our home my apprentice. This is the hardest step for young Riders. When we reach the coast your mission will be to journey into the mountains along the River Brisingr. You and Terrorith will spend a week inside the mountains looking for the Ring of Argetlam which is the mark of becoming a Riders apprentice of Doru-Garjzla."


	9. Chapter 9

The rays of the sun set heavily upon her back as Wolfia and Servitium flew towards a hill overlooking the bright sea. Her twin blades curved gracefully on her hips as she sat astride the mighty black dragon. Each one had cut down numerous lives in there short span of existence but her mind was still her true weapon. Her master had drilled her more on the mind than on her body and it was a powerful weapon now. Her partner was growing tired from their flight though. They landed and her friend quickly fell asleep while she built a modest campsite and sat awake thinking over what her life would be like as a Rider. She didn't regret Servitium hatching for her but she didn't want to spend her life helping fools who wouldn't help themselves. She was highly annoyed with her so called teacher. He had sent her into these blasted mountains a week ago. For a bloody ring. She hated these mountains with a burning passion. They had been messing with her mind turning what she saw into horrors. Wolfia shot onto her feet with her twin sabers ready as she heard a rustling noise. Out of the shadows at the edge of her campsite emerged two giant spiders. They were the bigger than a full grown horse and were looking at her like a nice dinner. Wolfia sent a quick thought to Servitium but her dragons mind was sealed off. Realizing she was on her own Wolfia drew her self up and prepared to fight for her life when she heard a annoying friend of hers pipe up behind her. "Well you seem to be in quite a predicament aren't you gorgeous? Why don't you squat a bit more? It might help you fight better and not at all let me get a better view of your ass,"said John cackling at her position. Shrugging off her pack, Wolfia smiled when it fell down in a heap and she heard John start cursing. Then with a ear splitting shrieking sound the first spider jumped at her. Rolling, she cursed as the second spider used that time to jump her. As it descended she thrusted her solid black blade up into the beasts hairy gut. Grunting she pushed the massive spider off before the first one slammed into her back. Her wards, meager although they were, saved her life. It wouldn't happen a second time though. Wolfia pushed herself to her feet as the creature prepared to launch itself a second time. The half elf thrusted her mind at the beasts only to be sent reeling by what she found. A massive shriek echoed in her head as grotesque images of dying children and other victims of the creatures appetite played through her already scarred mind. She slid to a knee with a hand on her head as she attempted to fight off the images assailing her mind. Since she was on her knees she was unprepared to meet the spiders next charge. It rushed forward and before she could react it sank it's teeth deep into her shoulder. Wolfias screamed finally pierced Servitiums enchanted sleep which was evident by the fierce roar that echoed from the dragons maw just before she unleashed her fury upon the spider. Wolfia processed all of this as she laid there on the ground assaulted by the images of the spiders victims and by the fire raging in her veins. She sensed her friend touch her mind before relief flooded her body.

Time Skip 1 week.

Wolfia stood upon a ridge looking down upon the ruins of a ship. At her side was her black saber as the white blade which was named Light was in her hand. It had be three days since she watched Servitium die at the hands of a slaver. Three days since her mind shattered. That was the night a chorus of screams had filled the air. It was a song of agony and pain unlike any heard before it. The black robe Wolfia wore was ripped to shreds with the hood drawn low over her head while the leather tunic and leggings were also torn up. The only thing that drove her on was the thought of taking the ring that had cost Servitium her life and shoving it down that bloody Rider Jorgans throat. Her body was scared and covered in blood and mud. She walked ever onwards deeper and deeper into the mountains looking for the Riders ring. Wolfia began climbing down from the jagged ridge and headed towards the abandoned ship. The river curved here and continued back up towards the east but this ship was old. As she approached it she could see the signs that someone had been here recently though. There was a fire ring assembled and a pool of blood next to a makeshift bed. Stepping inside Wolfia extended her mind as far as she could searching for any life in the area while trying to ignore the multitude of voices arguing inside her head. A flash caught the half elf's eye and she turned to see Vraels pendent laying next to a broken dagger. She crouched low and approached the corner only to find a message written with magic on the wall. It read "I don't know if anyone will find this but if they do I don't want to die unknown. My name is Vrael son of none. I am the Rider of... I was the Rider of the golden dragon Terrorith. I held my friend as he died last night and now I know. I won't be leaving these mountains alive. I'm going to continue on and find the amulet I was sent for. I will find it if it's the last thing I do and I will find one of my friends to give it to before I die. It's the best I can do. These mountains are cursed by some foul evil. If your reading this leave now before it's to late.

Signed Vrael, wielder of Edoc'sil the unconquerable, and the Rider of Terrorith the bold."

"See you are not alone in these mountains girl." John said from her pack. Sighing Wolfia walked over to the fire pit and started a fire to warm up before pulling out the skull which had accompanied her for many years. Sitting him by the wall on the other side of the fire she said "John it doesn't comfort me that Vrael is depressed to. He lost his dragon. I may not like how foolish he is but I can sympathize with the boy."

"That's not the only trial the boy as you call him has faced. He has also faced the fears of his life like you elf. Maybe you should consider that. Now sexy you need some rest if your going to keep that gorgeous body going." John replied. The half elf shook her head in amusement as she sat back. Try though she might she couldn't hide from the thoughts of Servitium. The tears started before she could stop them and she spent another sleepless night crying at the loss of her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

The enchanted mirrors showed scenes that would've terrified normal men, these were Riders and they had endured what the mirrors showed first hand. On one mirror was the young half-elf named Wolfia stumbling through a forest in which a massive army of humans was clashing with another monstrous army of their own kind. The trees were burning and blood covered the ground like morning dew. Her black outfit was ripped to pieces and her long red hair did nothing to hide the wounds she bore on her shoulders or the burns on her neck. Of her two swords only one of them was still with her and it was bloodied in the extreme. Just by looking at her you could tell that she had been through things that would've killed a normal person but she forged ahead. It made the Elder Riders sad that they had to commit the younglings to this painful experience but it would make them powerful Riders. On another screen was young Willis a human who had grown up on the streets of the capital. He was wondering around inside the Maze. The Maze was a underground maze devoid of light in most places that tricked anyone foolish enough to let their guard down. He held his neon green katana, Wydra, drawn low and in front of him so that it provided a faint light ahead of him. While he was cut and bruised he was in better shape than his friend Wolfia as he had not reached the trial of Hunger yet. That was the most brutal of the challenges and it pushed the Riders to the very edge and forced them to accept that sometimes even a hopeless situation with unbeatable odds can be beat. The young human had stumbled over something in the tunnel ahead of him. Casting a spell the Elder watched the view turn and show the body of a Reapers on the ground. The Reapers were a group of murders and rapists who had made a pact with a shade to give them never ending life. It had changed them. Now they were massive eight foot tall beasts. Their nails had grown longer and sharper. Their teeth had grown harder and could now crush a bone. They were stronger and faster than humans and dwarves. Their face had bones protruding from their skin while their eyes had grown black and soulless. The young Rider bent down in front of the body and looked disgusted by it's appearance when a roar grabbed his attention. The Elder Rider watched as Willis jumped up and deflected a massive ax blow from a hulking Reaper. Jumping back the Rider avoided a second blow. Then a third, before with a horrible crunching sound the ax head was buried in his left shoulder rendering it useless. The monster laughed cruelly and kicked the apprentice to the ground before he thrusted the youths own sword down towards his heart. The Elder watch with tears leaking as the blade descended to kill the youth before he had the chance to live. The Trial of Earth was one of only eight trials out of twenty-seven that could actually kill them. And the youth appeared to be one that would die. But as the blade descended the Rider reached over and pulled a small dagger off of a small contraption on his left arm and with a last ditch effort pushed Wydra away from his body before lunging forward and plunging the blade into the Reapers skull. As the monster died the boy said "Wydra has called on you beast answer it's call" before he collapsed unconscious. Sighing with relief the elder turned to the next screen which showed the last of the three Riders in the Trials. Vrael was in the deadliest Trial by far. The Trial of Hunger. And the Elder soaked in what he saw.

POV change Vrael POV

The sun beat down on his back as Vrael stumbled through the massive desert in which he was stuck. He had stumbled out of the darkness of the maze into this desert. Vrael turned and saw the mountain which hid behind him and then looked for him and saw the desert stretched out before him. He kept Edoc'sil sheathed but he could draw it in a split second if need be. His golden jacket was torn and ripped from clashing with the beasts in the maze while he was nursing a shallow but long cut on his side from where he had been caught off guard by the creature. As he walked he replayed that memory of the Maze. (Flashback)

Vrael was advancing down the twisting tunnel with Edoc'sil drawn when he emerged into a massive chamber that was dimly lit with four tunnels leading away from it including the one he had just come from. He let the golden blade hang down by his side as he caught his breath when he heard a roar. Spinning he flicked Edoc'sil up into the coming blow from the creature deflecting it aside. As it stumbled he drove his knee up into it's nose throwing it's head back up before the golden blade lopped it off. As the body collapsed to the ground Vrael put his hands on his knees and began catching his breath again before he heard a whistling noise. On some unknown instinct he rolled away from it just as a blade connected with his side. Pain flared through his side as he stood up. The monster in front of him was easily bigger than some of the Kull, Vrael had met before. In it's hands were a massive club and a long bladed sword made of what appeared to be bone. From the swords edge dropped the blood of the young apprentice. Standing up right Vrael leapt forward sending Edoc'sil towards the monsters head before he rolled between it's legs and thrusted it towards it's back. But as the blade went forward the beast spun and slapped it aside. Roaring it began to attack him using it's massive strength to try to kill him. Vrael dodged and jumped to avoid the blows but in the dim light of the chamber he failed to see the body of the first dead creature on the floor behind him. As he jumped back he landed on it's arm and lost his balance. Vrael had slammed into the ground and lost his grip on Edoc'sil which slid just out of reach. Groaning he rolled over to watch as the beast drop it's sword and raise the club above it's head to try to crush his body with a single blow. He saw himself laying on the ground in the beasts eyes. A single thought burned in the youths mind at that point. Life. He leapt up and grabbed the creatures sword as it bounced off the ground. He stabbed it forward into the monsters thigh. Rising to his knees with a smile Vrael had looked up in the monsters face only to see it's soundless laugh before it raised it's unhurt leg up and slammed it into his chest flinging him across the room into the wall. Realizing the hopelessness of his situation Vrael reached for his magic in his mind he grabbed hold of it and with a outstretched hand he had said "Jierda" cracking the beasts neck. He watched it collapse in a heap as his remaining energy dropped drastically. Coughing up some blood Vrael had picked up Edoc'sil before advancing down the central tunnel and emerging into the blistering sunlight.(flashback ends). Vrael saw the sun dip below the horizon just as he reached the cave which he would take shelter in. He didn't have the energy to heal the wound with magic so after checking that the cave was empty Vrael pulled out a small piece of metal he was using as a needle. After lighting a small fire he proceeded to stitch the wound shut. Time skip 1 hour

After he had stitched it shut he made a small dinner of bread and some jerky before he cast a spell to let him know if someone was approaching before he fell asleep curled up beside the fire.

Time skip next day

Groaning as he woke up Vrael stumbled up onto his feet before walking out into the sun light to look around. The dunes were stretched out for leagues in every direction and the sun was beaten down. "No point in leaving yet. I have the supplies left to sustain me for maybe a week. I guess I'll rest here today and leave tomorrow once I've recovered some strength." He thought. Turning back to the cave Vrael walked inside and leaned back against the wall before extending his mind outwards as far as he could. And he remained that way for hours as his strength slowly recovered from his wounds. He felt a group of people with shielded minds approaching the cave just before dusk. In reaction to this Vrael climbed to his feet and drew Edoc'sil from it's sheath while placing his other hand on the cut upon his side. Walking to the mouth of the cave he watched a group of men on horseback approach with their weapons drawn.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

I apologize for my insane absent time on getting chapters posted for A New Era but my life's been kinda hectic these last few weeks but anyways here you go chapters 9&10 on the same day, as always please read and review the story to help me improve

The shadows were never ending as Willis advanced slowly down the dark tunnels of the maze. He held Wydra extended out to his side but he couldn't use the blade as well since he had taken the axe wound to his left shoulder rendering it useless. Even with all of his training in magic all he had managed to do was stop the bleeding. Once again he was cursing himself for allowing it to happen. He took a right down a tunnel that appeared to lead down but next thing he knew he was walking up a flight of stairs. Shaking his head he climbed up the last step and stepped into a wide chamber where he felt his heart stop. He stood in a wide circular room which held little light. In the center of the room sat a woman chained to the floor. Her body was gaunt and her bones showed through her skin while her eyes held a pale blue light. Wills stumbled forward a few steps towards her before saying "Hello? Are you alright?" The lady's head raided slightly as she said "Sit down young Willis son of the red hero." As she spoke a hum filled the air as if dozens of people whispered as one. Willis was confused by what she meant by son of the red hero when she continued "Don't worry about the Reapers they can't follow you here. This place is protected by my magic. As I know you are wondering who I am I shall reveal my name. I am Delphine , the Seer of the maze, viewer of the past and present, holder of forsaken knowledge and the only hope you have of surviving in the future." Hearing her words Willis sunk to the ground with his back against the wall. As he sat he flinched from the pain in his shoulder when he heard the woman whisper a word before a icy relief spread throughout his body as the massive wound to his shoulder was healed. Sighing he met the woman's eyes saying "What do you want with me seer?" The woman laughed hoarsely before saying "callous just like your father. Your future for you is bloody and not all paths will lead you to happiness. Betrayal is also present. As is the death of one of your greatest friends. You must stay strong however. When it seems hopeless and that your cause is lost journey to the land of stars far across the sea there you will find a piece of the puzzle to saving what you love. Blood will be spilt before your journey ends." Then Willis felt his mind drift away. Then before he knew it he stood on a hill over looking illeria, the city of his birth, as dragons roared and fought over the top of it. Fire rained down upon the city like a spring storm. Then he was on a ridge above a gilded city watching a group of Riders fight. As the scene changed he heard a yell of pain and anguish. Next he stood upon the prow of a ship leaving his home. Finally he laid on a beach looking up into a shining light and seeing a familiar smile. Then with a sudden pain he woke up on the floor of the chamber and the woman was gone. Climbing to his feet with the images swirling through his mind he grabbed Wydra just as a Reaper walked into the chamber. Cursing under his breath he crouched and crept through the shadows to the tunnel just behind the creature and slipped into it. Willis moved as quickly as he could while sneaking which was surprisingly fast down the long tunnel which was shrouded in shadows. He knew it would mean death to attack the Reapers right now. His blade was meant for open ground where he could use it's design to defeat his opponents but inside the tunnels it was woefully inadequate. He kept his head on a swivel as he came to more and more crossroads before he emerged onto a massive overhang looking down into a chamber below. Below him stood a army of Reapers. Each one was armed to the teeth and he knew from experience that they were quite deadly. From the looks of things there was nearly three thousand in all but what held his attention was the picture on the wall in front of them. It was a sprawling picture of a elf with red eyes and black hair. His body was covered in black armor and at his side was a black sword with the ancient language rune for Warden inscribed on it. Behind him sat a huge black dragon which sat proudly with it's head held high. In front of the picture was a altar where a Reaper of massive size stood with his arms raised out. On the altar lay a Riders sword of a purple hue. Then Willis heard the words of a chant. They were a strange mixture of the ancient language, dwarvish, human and Urgal tongues. The chants spoke of the sacrifice of blood from infidels who followed the false god whom the called Arnan the Bright and it was in the name of Cisternan the Dark. It told of his return and how his followers would walk the lands as kings. The youth was disgusted by these creatures but their ritual only got darker as they continued their chant. Then in a roar of flame before the altar appeared a man cloaked in red. When he spoke his voice hummed with power and depth. The man raised his hands and said to the assembled monsters "I am Guntrea, God of fire, pain, and strength, and the Creator of your race. My children our day is nearly upon us. Soon we will march into the sunlight once more and be a proud race. You will crush the foul human scum that inhabits the Brodding Kingdom and will form a new empire which will control the world!" As he finished his speech the entire maze seemed to ring with the ferocity of their roars before he saw flames engulf the man once more and he disappeared. Then the huge mass split. One group marched out of a tunnel while they cheered while the other begun to disperse. As all this happened Willis slipped through the shadows. Away from the insanity. Away from the pain. Away from the death.


End file.
